Un rencuentro inesperado
by estela890
Summary: El amor de dos chicas que se rencontraran en un lugar inesperado
1. El inicio

Un rencuentro inesperado

Capitulo 1

Q-¡Samara corre!

S-¡No puedo, ya nos están alcanzando!

Z-En el callejón rápido —las tres guardaron silencio hasta que las patrullas se fueron de largo .

Q-ya se fueron, tenemos que irnos.

S-Quinn ya no mas, estoy harta de esto—dijo Samara muy molesta.

-De que Samara, yo no veo que Zoey diga nada.

S-Porque te tiene miedo por eso—cada vez se notaba mas el enojo de Samara—sabes que me voy quédate sola.

Q-Bien, vete.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

S-Mamá ya me voy a la escuela se me hace tarde—en eso salió Gloria la madre de Samara igual de rubia y la misma estatura.

G-Que te vaya bien te amo—dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

S-También te amo—y con eso salió de la casa muy feliz pero su sonrisa se le borro al ver a Quinn ahí parada esperándola en su coche.

Q-Mi amor te estaba esperando—en eso intento besar a Samara pero esta movió su cara haciendo que besara su mejilla.

S-Quinn quiero terminar—la cara de Quinn se puso pálida, Samara no sabía si de enojo o tristeza.

Q-Pero porque si yo te amo, no me puedes hacerme esto—Quinn empezaba a levantar la voz.

S-Porque ya no quiero robar solo porque tú me obligas y me amenazas, estoy harta de esto nunca tuve que haber dejado a Emily—dijo empezando a llenarse sus ojos de lágrimas.

Q-Emily, claro es ella, pero sabes que ¡ELLA ES UNA ASESINA! —dijo gritando.

S-Eso no es cierto eres una…—en eso salió su mamá.

G-Cariño estas bien—dijo desde la puerta.

S-Si mamá ya me voy a la escuela—y se volteo a ver a Quinn—y tú no te me vuelvas acercar nunca.

Samara empezó a caminar a un paso acelerado mientras Quinn la seguía en su auto rogándole que entrara y hablara con ella. Pero para suerte de ella en eso Tobi la detuvo en una esquina con su motocicleta.

T-Samara eres tú.

S-Si, Tobi verdad—dijo un poco avergonzada de no acordarse bien.

T-Si, no quieres que te lleve en mi moto a tu escuela y así hablamos un rato.

S-Si, gracias—dijo mirando como Quinn se moría de celos y se subió atrás en la moto.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

T-Llegamos señorita—dijo ayudando a que bajara.

S-Gracias Tobi por todo me sirvió hablar con tigo—dijo dándole una sonrisa mientras el subía moto—y Tobi dele mis saludos a Emily por favor.

T-Samara no te enteraste de lo que le paso a Emily y a las chicas verdad—dijo dando un suspiro mientras agachaba la cabeza.

S-No que paso cuéntame—dijo exaltada.

T-Recuerdas que salió en el noticiero sobre una persona llamada A que molestaba a unas estudiantes—ella asintió—bueno pues esas estudiantes eran Emily, Spencer, Aria y Hanna, A las molestaba con secretos que ella sabía de las chicas y las hacía que hicieran cosas que no querían y no lo podían contar porque cosas malas les pasaban a sus seres queridos—Samara se había quedado paralizada por lo que decía Tobi.

S-Pero que paso después.

T-Bueno las chicas confesaron lo que hicieron, el fiscal les dio don opciones, la primero hacer servicio comunitario y la segunda ir a una escuela militar y ahí comenzó todo todas menos Emily aceptaron servicio comunitario pero Emily decidió la escuela militar.

S-Pero porque ello eligió eso—dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

T-El día que descubrieron quien era A, ella las había amenazado que si no le devolvían algo que tenían de ella, alguien iba a aparecer en una bolsa de plástico de la policía muerta—dio un suspiro y miro de nuevo a Samara—y lo cumplió, hiso su última jugada y mato a Maya la novia de Emily—Samara que tenía una cara asombro entendió todo.

S-Por eso se fue para no recordar a Maya—asintió Tobi.

T-Emily después de eso ya no era la misma, era más fría, más distante y por eso se fue—miro su reloj y dio un suspiro—bueno Samara fue bueno volverte a ver, ya me tengo que ir— y con eso se fue dejando a Samara en shock.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Samara pasó toda la mañana pensando en Emily y como debe estar sufriendo en esa escuela militar, pero después puso la atención en las bocinas de la escuela que empezaba a sonar.

Por favor los alumnos Quinn Perquins, Zoey Watson y Samara Cook reportarse en la oficina del director.

Samara se paro con cansancio y fue a la oficina, al llegar ahí vio que ya estaban Quinn y Zoey, y solo les dio una sonrisa y se sentó.

Chicas este es el oficial Darren Wilden—dijo en director.

Chicas estoy aquí para que me expliquen este video—en eso puso un video donde mostraba como robaban esa pequeña tienda en otro día—chicas levántense por favor.

¡ESE VIDEO ES FALSO! —Grito Quinn—que nos van a hacer—dijo Zoey llorando

Cálmense, y por favor levántense y no hagan las cosas más difíciles— las tres se pararon y un oficial las esposo y les leyó sus derechos mientras las sacaba de la escuela, con la mirada de todos sobre ellas.


	2. Lo que paso esa noche

Capitulo 2

Chicas ahí que ir a ver a Emily, estaba devastada–dijo Hanna limpiándose las lagrimas de la cara–ella necesita de nuestro apoyo.

Apenas iban a dar la vuelta cuando escucharon como la mamá de Emily gritaba su nombre– ¡Emily, espera por favor! –grito su mamá antes de que Emily saliera de la casa muy enojada para encontrarse con reporteros por todas partes.

Emily es cierto que Maya murió por culpa tuya–dijo el periodista. Emily que tenía la cabeza abajo, pero al escuchar lo que dijo el periodista levanto la cabeza de golpe, con una mirada asesina en sus ojos agarro del saco al periodista–Maya era mi novia, la amaba y ustedes no tienen derecho de hablar de ella por nada del mundo.

El periodista al ver la reacción de la que según llamaban la más inocente y tímida de las cuatro pequeñas mentirosa se quedo petrificado–y entonces que vas hacer a quien la mato–le pregunto el periodista con miedo. Emily lo soltó bruscamente, dio unos pasos atrás para mirar a todos los periodistas que esperaban pacientemente su respuesta, miro hacia atrás y vio a sus tres amigas junto a su madre también esperando su respuesta.

Espero que quien mato a Maya este viendo esto–dijo de manera casual, para después–para que sepa de una vez que donde sea que se esconda, lo buscare, lo casare y lo matare con una muerte tan dolorosa que deseara no haber nacido ¡ESO LO PROMETO! –dijo para después marcharse en su auto mas enojada de lo que estaba antes, dejando a todos boca abiertos por lo que había dicho.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Dijo la mamá de Emily por el teléfono–a las 3 está bien–dijo antes de sobresaltarse al escuchar el portazo–sí, me tengo que ir ya llego Emily–dijo antes de colgar y subir las escaleras.

Emily, tenemos que hablar–dijo al entrar a la habitación de Emily y verla acostada boca arriba sobre su cama–sobre que, no tenemos de que hablar–dijo muy tranquila–pero claro que si, primero donde estuviste toda la noche y la segunda recordarte que tienes que ir con el fiscal para ver cómo va a quedar su sanción sobre todo lo que hicieron es a las 3.

Emily se sentó en su cama y dijo–la segunda ya lo sé no me lo tienes que recordar y la primera ¿en verdad quieres saber donde estuve? –dijo en modo retándola.

Pero claro que si, dime de una vez por todas–dijo sentándose alado de ella– bueno pues fui a un prostíbulo lésbico para poder olvidar a Maya–dijo parándose para luego reírse a carcajadas.

Pero Emily que es lo que dices, es cierto todo eso, respóndeme y deja de reírte–dijo ya enojada su mamá–pero como crees que te voy a mentir mamá, y sabes que ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde para la corte–dijo tomando su bolso.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Perdón por llegar tarde pero estaba hablando con Emily–dijo Pam al llegar con las otros papás y Emily sentándose en un sofá lejos de todos.

No está bien el abogado está hablando con el fiscal–dijo la mamá de Spencer, para que luego hablara Ella–pero mejor dinos como esta Emily con lo de Maya, además de que Aria me dijo que se fue y no regreso después–Pam dio un suspiro y después contesto–Emily me dijo que se había ido a un prostíbulo lésbico y no sé qué creer Emily no es así pero como estaba ayer no se.

Pero no les dieron tiempo de contestar como regreso el abogado con el fiscal–bueno, se las voy a dejar fácil, tienen dos opciones la primero igual que la ultima vez hacer servicio comunitario, o la segunda ir unos días a la cárcel, ustedes deciden– y todas respondieron al unisonó diciendo que sí la primera–pero el fiscal las interrumpió–bueno está decidido Spencer, Aria y Hanna van a hacer servicio comunitario pero tu Emily no.

Todos quedaron impactados, pero no hubo necesidad de preguntas porque volvió a hablar el fiscal.

Emily, donde estuviste a noche–dijo más serio que antes–a un antro porque la pregunta–dijo poniéndose nerviosa–no mientas Emily diles que fuiste al centro psiquiátrico donde estaba Mona e incendiaste el piso donde estaba ella–todos voltearon a ver a Emily, esperando su respuesta–Emily estas gravada en video no puedes mentir, pero no vas a ir a la cárcel no te preocupes, pero si vas a tener tu castigo vas ir a una escuela militar en Texas mañana sale tu autobús un policía te acompañara, bueno me despido todo está dicho ya–y con eso se fue dejando a todos en shock por lo dicho, no dijeron nada y Pan tomo del brazo a Emily y se la llevo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Emily, no vamos a esperar a mañana, nos vamos hoy en la noche a nuestra casa en Texas–dijo Pam haciendo su maleta como Emily hacia la suya al mismo tiempo–mamá perdón pero lo hice por Maya entiéndeme– dijo desesperada–te entiendo hija, por eso no te voy dejar a la humillación de los demás y nos vamos a hora mismo.

Media hora después ya estaban camino a Texas sin avisarle a nadie solo al fiscal para hacerle saber que ya se iban a Texas, pero acompañadas por un policía asignado.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Por favor denme su opinión e ideas para que me ayude y recomendaciones de que meter a la historia

Gracias.


	3. Rencuentro

Capitulo 3

No me lo puedo creer, como que mi hija robo una gasolinera– decía desempedrada Gloria la mamá de Samara–no me lo creo mi hija no es así.

Mire señora su hija robo una gasolinera y tendrá un castigo como sus otras amigas, no se puede hacer nada mas–el oficial ya se había cansado de escuchar a la señora que no aceptaba lo ocurrido– su hija ira a una escuela militar o prefiere que vaya a la cárcel, usted decide.

Obviamente la escuela militar, pero irán las tres juntas a la misma– decía Gloria aun dando vueltas.

Si señora, mañana en la mañana parten a Texas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

No me lo creo, aquí es donde esta Emily– dijo Hanna como entran a la escuela militar– todo es tan gris y deprimente me da… cosa.

Hanna es mejor que Emily no te escuche decir eso me imagino que se la ha de pasar horrible y que nosotras se lo digamos lo va a poner peor– dijo Spencer cuando iban llegando.

Spencer me puedes decir por qué vienen nuestros padres–Spencer se vivió hacia Hanna que estaba detrás e ella–porque es un requisito para que nos permitan verla, además de que nuestros papás también quieren verla por eso, y la mamá de Emily fue muy amable en traernos y darnos hospedaje– en eso hablo Pam.

Mi esposo dijo que nos vería aquí pero, esperen ahí viene–se iba acercando poco a poco el Wayne

P-oyes donde esta Emily

W-no lo sé, acabo de llegar y no lo he podido buscar

P-pues preguntemos

W-discúlpenme, hola chicas, hola Ella, Ashley, Verónica–las saludo a todas con un abrazo y un beso y después se dirigió hacia los hombres estrechándoles la mano–hola Byron y Peter gracias por venir se que Emily los extraña mucho.

Hey hola soy el General George Patterson me dijeron que vienen a visitar a alguien, es cierto

Si soy Wayne Fields venimos a ver a nuestra hija Emily Fields, esperemos que ya esté mejor sentimentalmente.

Disculpe señor pero eso lo dudo, claro sin ofender, pero cuando las chicas llegan entre ellas… como decirlo, se violan entre ellas–todos quedaron shock ante lo dicho– y la verdad ninguna se salva y no podemos hacer nada por la propia seguridad de ellas, si llegamos a ayudarlas las condenamos a un infierno aquí, esa es su iniciación.

Pero mi hija no pudo haber sido violado–grito Pam ya desesperada–me dijo que su hija es Emily, bueno ella no sufrió tanto–dijo el dejando a todos igual–pero díganos porque–grito Hanna– bueno cuando llegan siempre hay una jefa, eso se gana peleando, pero bueno lo que pasa es que la jefa escoge quienes quiere para ella y la o las viola y hasta donde sé a Emily la escogió la jefa de ese momento.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que había dicho el general, pero el silencio fue interrumpido cuando se escucho un autobús que entraba.

Bueno van a ver de lo que hablo, ahí vienen unas nuevas y van a ver su iniciación.

Todos vieron como bajaban ocho chicas, pero quedaron más sorprendidos cuando vieron que las tres últimas eran Samara, Quinn y Zoe–no me lo creo, que ase Samara y sus amigas aquí–dijo Hanna señalando hacia ellas.

Miren ahí vienen a darles su iniciación.

Miren pero a quienes tenemos aquí, carne fresca–todas las que estaban presentes se echaron a reír.

Hey pero espera que toda vía tiene que elegir la jefa a la que más le gusta– intervino una cuando empezaron a agarrar a las nuevas– eso a mí no me importa que se vaya a la…

Adonde quieres que me vaya – se escucho desde atrás de todas haciendo que se voltearan–dime no ibas a esperar a que yo escogiera primero– decía esa misma voz como se acercaba mas.

No me lo puedo creer, Emily es la jefa– todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que quien salía entre la multitud era Emily– Hanna eso no es lo más importante si no que Emily va a violar a una chica.

Déjenme ver a las nuevas– Emily quedo sorprendida al ver a Samara entre ellas– quiero a la rubia de asta atrás– en ese momento Samara alzo la vista y vio a Emily y quedo en Shock igual que Quinn y Zoe–pero será el día de suerte de otra chica porque voy a escoger a dos, también quiero a la rubia mas pálida

Espera y yo– le grito a Emily– ya saben, cuando salga todo se acabo, entendido–todas respondieron al unisonó que sí.

Emily tomo del brazo a Samara y Zoe y las llevo a un cuarto.

No me lo puedo creer Emily lo va a hacer–dijo Aria–dios mío mi hija va a violar a dos chicas, Emily no es así, dios mío que le voy a decir a la mamá de Samara– la mamá de Emily estaba impactada al ver que su hija si iba a hacer capas de violar a una persona.

Emily dios mío por favor no nos hagas daño–dijo al mismo que lloraba Zoe– no nos lastimes.

Dios mío cállense–Emily caminaba de un lado a otro mientras lloraban las dos al mismo tiempo, pero fue Samara la que hablo después–Emily por favor, yo te quiero mucho, no me hagas esto–seguían llorando sin parar, y mas con los gritos de las otras chicas afuera.

Que no entienden que se callen– y con eso le arranco la camisa a Samara–no por favor– gritaba Samara.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Por favor comente me deprime ver que no comentan, denme su opinión

Gracias a todos por leer


	4. Dejala Emily

Capitulo 4

No Emily por favor– lloraba descontroladamente Samara.

Ya cállense que no entienden eso, tan difícil es– Emily se había parado en frente de Zoe, e igual que Samara le rompió la blusa que traía.

No Emily te lo ruego, no me lastimes.

Esto es lo que va a pasar, no les voy a hacer nada, vamos a salir y van a decir que las viole, entienden eso tan sencillo o se los voy a tener que explicar con manzanitas porque veo que no aprenden a la primera– Samara y Zoe no sabían que pasaba pero decidieron decir que si – ok, van a llorar mucho y si les preguntan que les hice fácil y sencillamente dicen que las toque y así yo sigo con mi reputación, ustedes siguen siendo vírgenes si es que lo son claro y todos ganamos.

Emily, pero que le están haciendo a Quinn, no es por nada pero se escuchan unos gritos horribles– le pregunto Zoe a Emily levantándose y dejando de llorar.

Eso es muy fácil de responder, no sé si se acuerdan pero la están violando entre todas, así que agradezcan que las escogí a ustedes dos porque si no estuvieran siendo violadas por toda esa bola de delincuentes.

Pero como puedes decir eso Emily, como puedes ser así de fría en especial en frente de tus padres, tus amigas y sus papás– Emily se sorprendió al escuchar que sus padres estaban ahí visitándola cuando en todo el mes que estuvo ahí nunca la fueron a visitar y peor aun viendo como violaban a las nuevas y como ella se había llevado a dos para también violarlas.

Como que mis papás y mis amigos están aquí.

Si los vimos cuando llegamos y me imagino que te vieron llegar a ti también y todo lo que hicistes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

¡Wayne as lago! – grito Pam desesperada.

¡No puede hacer nada, yo no tengo ninguna autoridad aquí!

Dios mío no me creo esto– le susurro Aria al oído de Hanna.

Miren la puerta se está abriendo– dijo Ella señalando hacia una bodega donde momentos antes se había metió Emily junto con Samara y Zoe con claras intenciones de abusar de ellas sexualmente.

Dios mío las dos tienen la blusa rota y están llorando descontroladamente, eso significa que Emily si las… violo– todos quedaron sorprendidos al confirmar lo que Hanna había dicho, las dos rubias tenían aspectos de haber sido abusadas sexualmente.

No puedo creer que Emily de verdad las haiga violado, Emily no es así me cuesta trabajo creer que cambio tanto en tampoco tiempo– dijo Pam con lagrimas en los ojos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

¡PARECE QUE NO ENTENDIERON MIS ORDENES! –Emily soltó del brazo a Samara y Zoe muy enojada y se dirigió hacia una chica de pelo negro que estaba encima de una nueva con una mano dentro de su pantalón, no lo pensó dos beses y la agarro de la camisa y la levanto sosteniéndola con las dos manos por su cuello– les dije muy claramente, cuando salga de hacer lo que tenga que hacer, no las quiero ver encima de alguna de estas chicas, está estrictamente prohibido que las toquen en especial a esas dos rubias que son mías y si las llego a ver les aseguro que les va a ir muy mal y también les aseguro que si me llegan a avisar una de ustedes que no acataron las reglas, la que me lo dijo será recompensada y la otra tendrá una nueva iniciación, ya saben a lo que me refiero.

Emily soltó a la chica que tenía entre sus brazos que ya estaba azul por la falta de aire– ahora, se hace tarde, vallan a arreglarse que ya va siendo hora de la comida– todas se retiraron con excepción de las chicas nuevas– las cosas están así, ya tuvieron su iniciación, miren haya van a dormir acompañadas por mí, les explicare para que se ocupa cada ropa, y que deben hacer, pero no vallan a olvidar esto qué es lo más importante, no se acerquen a las más grandes que las van a golpear, las van a atacar y las van a violar, entendieron.

Y tú para que quieres dormir con nosotras, para violarnos a la hora que se te peque la gana verdad– dijo una chica de pelo castaña que estaba asta a tras de todas.

Cuál es tu nombre y cuántos años tienes– la chica que anteriormente había hablado solo bajo la cabeza– ¡te pregunte algo!

Me llamo Mariana y tengo 15 años– la chica solo respondió y volvió a bajar la mirada rápidamente evitando los ojos de todas las presentes.

Bueno Mariana soy Emily Fields, tengo 17 años y la verdad no, no las voy a violar si es eso lo que piensan todas que les voy a hacer, si me voy a quedar con ustedes es por dos simples razones, la primera, porque es política de aquí que la líder se quede a cuidar a las de nuevo ingreso, y la segunda, si no quieren que esa bola de delincuentes las violen todas las noches y todas al mismo tiempo me tengo que quedar con ustedes y con migo cerca no se van a atrever a acercarse y no queremos que las violes verdad– todas tenían miedo de levantar la mirada y encontrarse con la de Emily, porque se suponía que por lógica, si las súbditas eran malas pues la líder debe ser peor que todas ellas si no como le harían caso sin reclamos o alguna discusión.

Un silencio incomodo se provoco después de lo dicho, pero fue una valiente quien no temió a hablar a Emily de Tú y hacerle una pregunta que todas querían saber pero ninguna se proponía a hacerlo por miedo a la respuesta o la reacción que podría llegar a tener Emily hacia aquella que lo había preguntado.

Emily tengo una pregunta– todas voltearon a ver a la que hablaba sin ningún miedo alguno, pero Emily no lograba ver quién era.

Quien me llamo– la voz de Emily había cambiado y ahora era más seria y fuerte claramente por su molestia.

Yo Quinn, quería preguntarte ¿porqué estas aquí?

No tengo porque decírselos– Emily entro a la defensiva igual que Quinn.

Bueno, yo si puedo, chicas yo conozco a Emily porque ella anduvo con mi novia, si Emily es lesbiana pero ese no es el tema, el caso es que, me imagino que habrán escuchado el caso de Alison DiLaurentis, la chica que desapareció por un año y después fue encontrada muerta, si saben de quien les hablo verdad– todas asintieron y pusieron más atención a lo que decía– bueno, Alison tenía cuatro amigas que estuvieron con ella esa noche y extrañamente no vieron ni escucharon nada, muy extraño no creen, bueno una de esas cuatro es nuestra queridísima jefa Emily, ella es sospechosa de la muerte de Alison junto a sus otras cuatro amigas, esas las que están paradas allá– todas voltearon a ver adonde señalaba Quinn– porque cada una fácil y sencillamente tenía una razón por la que matarla, pero ahí no acaba, la verdadera razón por la que Emily esta aquí es porque intento matar a una chica así porque si y eso demuestra que ¡EMILY ES UNA ASESINA QUE MATO TAMBIÉN A LA QUE ERA SU NOVIA ACTUAL MAYA!

Emily tomo por la camiseta a Quinn– tú no sabes lo que le paso a Alison y mucho menos a Maya– Emily tiro al piso a Quinn y empezó a golpearla a puño cerrado provocándole que le sangrara la nariz y la boca.

Emily déjala– gritaba Quinn.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Veo que Emily tiene un estricto régimen ante todas– dijo Verónica la madre de Spencer.

Pero nada la justifica por lo que hizo a demás de que…– Byron fue interrumpido por Hanna.

Hey, escuchen Quinn está hablando de nosotras.

¡EMILY ES UNA ASESINA QUE MATO TAMBIÉN A LA QUE ERA SU NOVIA ACTUAL MAYA!

¡Hay por dios!– todos quedaron impactados por tal acusación.

¡DIOS MÍO, EMILY VA A MATAR A QUINN! – grito Ashley.

¡WAYNE AS ALGO!– Wayne salió corriendo hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Emily con todos los demás detrás de el.

¡EMILY DETENTE, POR MI! –grito Samara desesperada.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gracias por comentar, denme sus opiniones que ya me estoy perdiendo.

Para AMCPrincess la verdad con trabajo se escribir mi nombre en ingles pero si a ti te gustaría pasarlo a ingles no tengo ningún problema solo que si lo haces recomiendes la mía en español algo de crédito debo tener porque si me rompo la cabeza escribiéndolo y lo segundo seria que no le cambies nada a la historia eso sería lo único, avísame que haces.


	5. Coqueteo

Capitulo 5

¡EMILY DETENTE, POR MI! –grito Samara desesperada.

Emily no entendía razones de nadie que le gritaba lo único que sabía era que le estaba destrozando la cara a Quinn, pero extrañamente solo escuchaba los gritos de Samara pero volvió a la realidad cuando Quinn hablo otra vez.

Sabes muy bien que lo que te dijo es verdad Emily, quien va a hacer la próxima victima ¡SAMARA! – eso solo hizo que a Emily más le calentara la cabeza pero cuando estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo en la cara, alguien la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia sí mismo de un solo jalón.

Ya Emily cálmate que te vas a meter en muchos problemas– Emily de inmediato reconoció la voz era la de su padre que la tenia abrazada por atrás en un acto tanto protector como represivo hacia ella.

Suéltame papá, ya estoy más calmada– Wayne así lo hizo para solo quedar en un silencio hasta ver cuál sería la represaría que tomaría la líder de esa sección hacia la nueva chica.

Emily se traslado en medio de todos observando a uno por uno, a las cadetes más viejas y a las mas nuevas, no había mucha diferencia solo que habían caras más conocidas y eso no era muy de agrado hacia Emily pero eso no fue lo que llamo su atención, fue ver a su madre, a sus amigas y a los padres de sus amigas que ella llamaría tías y tíos por tanto tiempo de conocerse, el ver como la miraban, con miedo y terror. Emily poso su mirada de nuevo en Quinn que no se había atrevido en hablar de nuevo y permanecía en el suelo sangrando de la cara y en ese momento tomo la decisión de qué hacer con ella.

Lleven a Quinn a la enfermería, digan que se cayó o no se invéntense algo pero la llevan a la enfermería y se van a la cafetería que ya es casi hora de la comida ya saben bien arregladas, sin manchas en el uniforme, etc., etc., ya saben– todas asintieron tomaron a Quinn y se la llevaron a la enfermería sin decir una sola palabra más.

Y ustedes nuevas les voy a mostrar donde van a dormir, para su buena suerte van a estar apartadas de todas esas pero claro no les voy a asegurar que estén bien protegidas solo les digo que si una de ellas las ataca y llega a abusar de alguna de ustedes me lo diga y vera que no las volverá a molestar, vallan hacia ese pequeño edificio y espérenme ahí– dicho eso, no esperaron mas y fueron casi corriendo hacia allá con la excepción de Samara que seguía en el mismo lugar que al ver a todas ya suficientemente lejos se acerco a Emily hasta que la abrazo y le susurro al oído.

Gracias por lo que hiciste por mi y Zoe, se que todo lo que haces es para aparentar pero no lo tienes que hacer delante de mi– termino de decirle eso a Emily y rápido corrió hacia donde estaban las demás pero con un poco de dificultad porque había mucho lodo, era evidente que llovía mucho ahí por las nubes que seguían formándose en el cielo.

Emily estaba parada con una sonrisa en la cara, pero no se le olvidaba que todavía tenía que dar ciertas explicaciones.

No me van a saludar chicas– dijo Emily como si nada hubiera pasado.

Emily no sabes cómo te extrañamos– dijo Hanna como se aventaba literalmente a los brazos de Emily que la recibió con mucho gusto.

Si Emily claro que te extrañamos, y no te preocupes que mi mamá está viendo el caso para sacarte rápido de este infierno– le dijo Spencer a Emily al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba con mucho cariño para luego se acercara Aria a abrazarla también con lagrimas en los ojos.

A– Emily dinos que no te hicieron lo mismo que le acaban de hacer a todas esas chicas.

E– Vieron todo– pregunto con temor Emily al mismo tiempo que posaba su mirada en su mamá que al verla desvió su mirada.

Pero al momento que quiso llamar su atención fue interrumpida por Verónica– Emily es necesario que me digas que es lo que te han hecho aquí para así tener más posibilidades de sacarte de aquí o por lo menos que puedas hacer servicio comunitario junto a las chica en Rosewood.

E– Esta bien te lo contare todo Verónica pero será después de la cena, ya se está haciendo tarde y no estoy vestida adecuadamente para a ir a presentarme.

H– Pero que tiene de malo la ropa que llevas Emily, bueno solo que tu blusa esta llena de lodo pero nada más.

Sp– Hanna en una escuela militar tienen lo que es la ropa de entrenamiento que es la que trae Emily ahorita, lo que es el pantalón café, las botas negras, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta que no trae Emily pero bueno.

H– Como es que sabes todo esto Spencer, hasta asustas a tus papás– dijo señalando a todos los adultos que estaban detrás de ella que la miraban sorprendidos.

Sp– Bueno Hanna me gusta saber donde están mis amigos, pero bueno el caso es que Emily se tiene que vestir de gala que si no me aquivo es un pantalón azul con una franja negra a los costados, con unos zapatos negros de vestir bien voleados, una camiseta azul cielo con una corbata negra, aparte de que se puede llevar un saco negro o una chamarra negra dependiendo tu categoría y por ultimo una cola de caballo– termino de decir Spencer con una sonrisa en los labios al ver la cara que ponía Hanna.

H– Pero se puede saber cómo sabes toso eso, acaso eres una bruja o que– en ese momento todos se empezaron a reír enojando mas a Hanna– pero de que se ríen.

A– Hanna atrás de ti ahí una bola de chavas vestidas así– le dijo Aria como si fuera lo más obvio y sin poderse aguantar la risa todos empezaron a reír de nuevo.

H– Eres una maldita Spencer– dijo riéndose junto a los demás.

E– Spencer tiene razón en lo de los sacos, es por categoría, pero eso no quita que los superiores puedan usar chamarras.

H– Tu usas saco me imagino– Emily solo asintió con la cabeza.

E– Bueno quédense aquí voy a alistarme– dicho esto Emily partió asía el edificio donde ante le había dicho a las nuevas cadetes que fueran.

Todos quedaron en silencio viendo como Emily entraba al edificio y como si nada hubiera pasado con anterioridad, pero fue al fin Ashley que le había agarrado mucho cariño a Emily mientras vivió con ellas que no pudo evitar preocuparse por ella y su situación legal que se dirigió así verónica y le pregunto sobre ella.

Ash– Verónica hasta donde yo tenía entendido cuando a una chica es condenada así como Emily a seis meses mínimo y si son menores de edad van a una escuela militar pero también sabía que ya cumplidos los diecisiete años se puede juzgar como adulto, el caso de todo esto es que Emily va a cumplir diecisiete en un mes y medio que va a pasar será juzgada como adulto o que.

W– Eso es cierto Verónica dime que mi hija no irá a una cárcel para mujeres.

V– Miren, por eso quiero sacar lo más pronto posible a Emily de aquí, pero es que Emily es acusada de intento de asesinato, y parece que también la van a querer culpar de la muerte de Alison y Maya, parece que la policía cree que Emily intento matar a Mona porque ella sabía algo sobre el asesino y que Emily tiene algo que ver por lo mismo quiero que Emily me dé una escusa para sacarla de aquí lo antes posible, yo se que Emily no es culpable por ninguno de esos delitos pero muchas pruebas la incriminan.

Que está pasando aquí– todos voltearon a ver quién era, Emily no se podía enterar de todo eso.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

E– Bueno chicas escúchenme, ustedes se van a vestir al mismo tiempo que yo así que desvístanse ya que todas nos duchamos– todas las veían con cara de pervertida e inmediato Emily supo que pasaba– miren necesito que confíen en mi si no es en mi en quien más, quiero que sepan que con migo no tendrán problema alguno y podrán hablar de lo que sea con migo y yo las protegeré pero ténganme la confianza.

Todas quedaron en silencio pero en un momento a otro Samara se quito la ropa que recién se había puesto seguida por Zoe y las otras chicas, Emily feliz de ver esto hiso lo mismo.

E– Bueno es el pantalón primero– todas seguían los movimientos de ella al ponerse el pantalón después la camisa, recuerden que su ropa se la entregaron planchada pero ustedes tienen que plancharla siempre y lavarla, esta ropa se ocupa los lunes como hoy y los viernes, en lo que estábamos, la camisa por dentro, con el cinturón militar negro y los zapatos bien voleados, los zapatos es algo que siempre hay que estar cuidando siempre tienen que estar limpios y bueno lo corbato– todas se quedaron inmóviles al no saber cómo hacer un nudo de corbata y ver que solo Emily y Samara eran las únicas.

Z– Emily creo que ninguna de nosotras sabemos hacer un nudo, nos enseñas por favor.

E– Si claro

S– Emily que hago yo

E– Pues ya tienes tu cola de caballo y tu chamarra así que no se puedes conocer el edificio si así lo deseas– finalizo Emily con una sonrisa que por alguna razón Samara se sonrojo y sonrió para luego acercarse más a Emily para estar a escasos centímetros entre ellas poniendo más nerviosa a Emily de lo que ya estaba y ante la presencia de las otras chicas.

S– Así lo haré, muchas gracias– término por acercarse y plantarle un beso en la mejilla a Emily que para la distancia de las otras chicas pareció un beso normal pero para Emily no lo era, ese beso estaba en la comisura de sus labios, muy cerca de ser un beso normal y eso ponía de nervios a Emily y mas la actitud coqueta que había tomado Samara con ella.

Emily salió de su transe al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba y ver que ya no se encontrba Samara ahí se puso a ayudar a las otras chicas para después terminar y salir a ver a sus familiares y amigos para encontrarse a Samara ya hablando con ellos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Que está pasando aquí– pregunto Samara desconcertada al haber escuchado lo de Emily.

H– Samara dios nos asustaste, no pasa nada.

S– Claro que pasa algo yo lo escuche, a Emily la pueden llevar a una cárcel para mujeres.

Sp– Mira Samara puede ser pero mi mamá lo evitara, pero que haces tu aquí, tu ya vas a cumplir dieciocho.

S– Bueno me acusan de robo en primer grado, pero como yo no soy la mente maestra en esto voy a estar aquí hasta que cumpla los dieciocho y mi tío me ayudo para que no fuera a la cárcel y aquí estoy.

E– Hola, bueno Samara ya vamos al comedor o vamos a llegar tarde– Samara solo asintió y le sonrió con un brillo en los ojos azules que Emily no noto pero no paso desapercibido ante los demás que solo sonrieron ante esto y Hanna que se mordió el labio pensando que después tenia que hablar con Emily a solas– entonces, se van a quedar.

W– Si hija todo esta arreglado.

E– Entonces vamos– Samara al ver que Emily se daba vuelta ella hiso lo mismo y engancho su brazo en el de Emily que la volteo a ver sorprendida

S– Tengo frio– Emily solo sonrió y caminaron hacia las otras cadetes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Me tarde mucho pero voy a tratar de actualizar antes pero ya entro a clases y se me va a hacer más difícil.

Gracias y comente siempre leo los comentarios para ver si hay alguna recomendación. Sigan leyendo.


	6. El asesino es

Samara ya llevaba una semana encerrada y en todo ese tiempo no habia tenido oportunidad de hablar con Emily, como no dormian en el mismo lugar o siempre estaban o limpiando o haciendo cuarquier deber que le mandara. En la primera noche habia hecho amistad con una chica llamada Caro que por lo que le habia contado estaba ahi por culpa de sus amigas

"Haber mas despasio Samara, dices que Emily y tuuu" dijo Caro mirando de frente a Samara que le estaba contando como conocia a Emily"

"Si, ella y yo fuimos novia pero mos dejamos de ver y puesss aqui estamos"

"Pues bichosa tu que ya tuvistes suerte de tocarla mas de una vez" dijo Caro haciendo señas y caras

"No como cres, cuando eramos novias no pasamos mas de unos besos y unos muy bocos la verdad" dijo Samara recostandose en la cama

"Pero ahora ya tuvieron sexo"

"Te dijo la verdad" dijo Samara acomodandose viendo hacia Caro "Emily no me hiso nada, solo me abraso y pues ella dijo que no queria hacerme eso y qiedamos en que yo hiba a decir pues que me habia violado pero no paso nada"

"Encerio, en el tiempo que llevo aqui y he visto a Emily llevandose a las chicas pense que las hacia sufrir pero ahora que veo como te ve se que hay una linda chica con un buen corazon" dijo Caro mirandola con una sonrisa

Samara que tenia los hojos serrados se sento como rayo en la cama " de que hablas Emily no me ha volteado a ver en toda la semana"

"Claro que si!, asta te defiente de las otras"

"Pero si yo nunca la veo, ni me voltea a ver" dijo Samara sin acabar de entender lo que decia su amiga

"Si el otro dia estaba en el baño asta que escuche unas chicas que hablaban de lo bonita que estabas y que querian puess... Ya tu sabes" dijo haciendole señas dandole a entender lo que decia "yo lo estaba escuchando todo asta que se habrio la puerta fuetemente y escuche como Emily estraba muy enojada y les decia que no se atrevieran a tocarte por que les pasaria lo mismo que a la otra chica que lo habia intentado"

Samara no se creia no que le decia Caro, todas las veces que habia querido hablar con Emily esta la evitaba

"Estas segura que era Emily" pregunto Samara aun no se lo creia

"Si muy segura"

"Pues mañana hablare con ella, quiera o no" dijo decidida Samara

"Yo que tu la sedusca me he dado cuenta que cuando la ves y se da cuenta se ronroja" dijo miemtras se acostaba cada una en su cama

"Eso are" dijo Samara antes de caer en un sueño profundo

Emily estaba sentada en su cama, sus compañeras ya se habian levantado y habian hido a desayunar pero ella habia preferido quedarse para no ver a Samara que desde el primer momento que llego habia comensado a sentir cosas por ella de nuevo y eso la hacia sentir culpable pero no lo podia hebitar

Samara se encontraba en la puerta que daba a sus dormitorios esperando a que Emily pasara pero ya habian salido todos asta que vio a una chica de su formitorio pasar

"Hola tu estas en el dormitorio de Emily verdad" dijo Samara tomandola de brazo y deteniendola

"Si y tu eres la chica de Emily verdad"

"Que significa eso"

"Que nadie te puede tocar eso significa"

Bueno, como sea, Emily sigui adentro" preguntoen un susurro hacercandose a ella

"Si, te recomiendo que cuando entres sierra la puerta y no hagan mucho ruido porque pasan rebisando" dijo para despues guiñarle un ojo y seguir su camino al comedor

Apenas vio Samara que la chica entraba y no habia nadie a la vista se adentro al edificio asta llegar a las habitaciones y revisar asta dar con la de Emily, la vio y de una forma muy cautelosa entro y cerro la puerta para despues encaminarse hacia donde se encontraba Emily de espalda viendo hacia una ventana que se encontraba ahi

Sin pensarlo dos veces se hacerco hacia ella y hacercando su cara a una oreja descubierta que tenia Emily, le hablo de forma linda para despues decirle "me encanta verte tan consentrada Em" para despues sentarse atras de ella y habrasarla por la espalda

Emily se sobresalto al escuchar a alguien atras de ella pero no hiso por voltearse porque conocia perfectante esa voz y en lugar de asustarse sonrio al saber que Samara estaba detras de ella, la chica que le habia probocado en los ultimos dias muchos sentimientos

Se quedaron en la misma posicion por varios minutos asta que Emily se volteo y vio directamente a los ojos a Samara que no aguanto y se acerco a su rostro para posar levemente sobre los labios de Emily los suyos al mismo tiempo que tomaba el rostro de la otra entre sus manos acariciandola

Se separaron para volverse a los ojos y ahora fue Emily que se acerco a ella tomandola por la cintura y besandola de una manera mas fuerte peso linda a la vez reconociendose de nuevo

Siguieron asi durante media hora dandose leve besos recostadas en la cama sin decir nada asta que Samara rompio el silencio

"Emily porque estas realmente aqui" dijo Samara al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama mirando a Emily que hacia lo mismo

"Lo tuvistes que haber oido o leido en los periodicos, incendie el lugar donde se encontraba Mona por lo que le habi ello a Maya"

"Es verdad eso se dijo pero tambien otras cosas y quiero saber la verdad" Emily no pudo hacer nada sabia que no le podia mentir " Emily es cierto que estas aqui por que Mona te acuso de ser su complise y saber quien es el asesino de Alison"

Samara, por favor no" dijo Emily suplicandole con la mirada

"Emily dime"

"Samara... Lo que dice Mona es verdad" dijo levantandose y mirando por la ventana

"Pero quien es el asesino entonces"

Emily solo apreto los ojos fuertemente y se volteo para hacer frente a Samara

"El asesino es...


	7. Alison

Emily solo apretó los ojos fuertemente y se volteo para hacer frente a Samara

"El asesino es" Emily no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas resbalaras por su cara "es que la verdad no hay asesino"

"Pero como es eso, es imposible"

"Lo que pasa es que Alison no murió esa noche, ella no está muerta"

"Emily no te entiendo"

"La noche en que se supone que murió, Spencer y ella discutieron pero la verdad es que yo las vi y seguí a Alison mientras Spencer regresaba a su casa" las dos ya se encontraban de nuevo sentadas en la cama "Alison fue a su casa y discutió con Garred y Jenna pero hicieron creer a Jenna que Garred había matado a Alison después bajo Melisa de la casa de Ali y empezaron a discutir, minutos después salió Ian pero se mantenía alejado, no sé en qué momento Melisa tumbo a Alison y la golpeo con la pala en la cabeza, pensaron que estaba muerta y la dejaron sola pero apenas se fueron llego alguien con una capucha negra y la enterró, nadie la descubriría por que llenarían ese lugar con cemento, yo no podía evitar llorar pero en silencio sin que me notaran, estuve así no se cuanto tiempo hasta que vi que salió una mano entre la tierra y supe que estaba viva, le di la mano y la ayude a salir, a partir de ese momento Ali se escondió pero me visitaba para que supiera que está bien pero el cuerpo que encontraron la verdad no se dé quien es, solo se eso"

"Pero como es que Spencer dijo que todas ustedes estaban durmiendo"

"Spencer dijo que la escucho gritar y es verdad fue cuando la ataco Garred y fue cuando la busco que yo la ayude a salir pero tuve que regresar mientras Ali fue a mi casa a refugiarse, apenas llegue y me hice la dormida me 'despertó' Aria y fingí que no sabía nada, esa misma noche cada una regreso a su casa y yo ayude a Ali a escapar pero Mona nos vio pero no lo supimos asta después"

"Pero eso no explica que Mona dijera que ras su cómplice"

"No soy cómplice de Mona sino de A" antes de que Samara pudiera decir algo Emily se paro y la observo desde el pie de su cama y decidió explicarle el ver su cara de confusión "hay dos A, una que nos quiere hacer la vida imposible y la A que es Alison que nos ayudaba y que controlaba a Mona, Ali nunca nos quiso a hacer nada malo Mona solo le hacia la vida imposible a Jenna, Melisa y a otros pero nunca nada a nosotras, yo también ayudaba para dejar uno que otro mensaje a las chicas de cerca y observar pero nada más, un día Mona me vio y pues formulo cosas que no eran"

"Entonces si trabajaban juntas porque quisiste matarla"

"Porque ella me tenia envidia que A me ayudara mas a mí y tuviera preferencias ya que yo sabía quién era y no Mona, ella se dio cuenta que había otra A y la ayudo"

"Entonces las traiciono"

Si, Ali se molesto mucho y prometió que con ella nadie jugaba y se las iba a pagar pero eso fue antes de que supiéramos que Mona había ayudado al 'asesino' de Ali que es la otra A, a matar a Maya, no físicamente pero si informándole, nosotras solo sabíamos que nos había traicionado pero no sabíamos como y eso fue la gota que derramo al vaso, Ali como castigo por la traición hiso que se rebelara como A y yo al saber que ella había ayudado a matar a Maya fui e intente incendiar el lugar pero no funciono y aquí estoy"

"Eso es impresionante, quien pensaría todo eso"

"Lose pero nadie sabe todo esto solo tu Samara y no puedes contar nada"

"Está bien te lo prometo"

"Gracias"

"Otra cosa, también se supo que tu estuviste enamorada de Alison pero ahora que se que está viva tu y ella siguieron con su relación" Samara no podía evitar estar nerviosa eso era su pase para tener algo con Emily

"Cuando nos veíamos nos dábamos uno que otro beso pero asta ahí, y cuando tuve lo de Maya se molesto pero como no éramos nada y ahora que estoy aquí me manda cartas pero no ha podido venir por todo lo que está pasando"

"Entonces estas libre" Samara sonrió y se acerco a Emily gateando sobre la cama y ponía sus brazos al rededor de su cuello

"Se puede decir que si" Emily acerco su rostro al de Samara

"Qué bueno porque me encantas" y con eso serraron la brecha que había entre ellas y se besaron de manera dulce primero pero subiendo de tono mientras pasaba el tiempo y con ello sus manos inquietas

Todo se vio interrumpido cuando escucharon que alguien abría la puerta y se aclaraba la garganta pero siguieron con lo suyo sin prestar atención

"Emily" eso fue lo único que necesitaron escuchar para que Emily supiera quien estaba ahí y se alejo de inmediato se Samara que la veía confundida hasta que volteo hacia la puerta y quedo sorprendida al ver quien estaba en la puerta y ver a una rubia de ojos azules parada ahí y supo de inmediato quien era por las fotos en los periódicos

"Alison" solo eso supo a atinar en decir Samara para después desmayarse de la impresión

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Creo que voy a terminar la historia no veo comentarios ni signos de que alguien lo lea, solo quiero saber si la sigo o la término de una ves

Gracias por leer


End file.
